gwffandomcom-20200214-history
Hig-Life
Heggins(Pronounced He-Gins) is an impostor of Higgins, who's only goal in life is to suck more dicks than him and to ruin his rep more than Higgins can himself. Street Fight of the Century with Niggins A month after he started his first run as an impostor of Higgins, he traveled to the backstage area where Higgins was booked to wrestle, his plan was to poision him and take his place in the show but on his way to catering he was intercepted by Niggins who wanted to kill Higgins himself and wouldn't let anyone rob him of his dream. Once Hig-Life attempted to tamper with the food, Niggins appeared and slashed at the table with his civil war saber and started slashing at him, but Hig-Life managed to avoid most of the strikes before he started to use a metal food tray as a shield, which he used to parry his next strike which staggered him long enough for him to bash him in the face with the tray, he went for another "Shield Bash" but Niggins ducked it and slammed his head into the table, and tried to follow up with a downward stab which only missed him by a few inches with Hig-Life opened his legs, he then closed his legs around the saber and shifted his weight to disarm him, Niggins tackled him when he tried to get back up and started punching him in the face repeatedly. After about 10 punches, Hig-Life rolled him over and returned the favor but Niggins countered with a headbutt after 5 punches. When Niggins gets back to his feet, Hig-Life was stumbling around in a daze and wandered through the doors to the outside, Niggins charges at him but Hig-Life was apparently faking it and rolls out of the way just in the knick of time so Niggins slams into the wall. Hig-Life follows up by grabbing him by the back of the neck and bashes his head into the wall multiple times, until Niggins blocks it by pressing his hands against the brick wall and elbows him in the face until he breaks Hig-Life's hold on him, He stumbles back with blood dripping from his nose as Niggins goes for a heavy punch but Hig-Life ducks it and tackles him into the large dumpster next to them, Niggins screams in pain but quickly starts raining double axehandle strikes to his back, this takes him down to one knee which leads to Niggins bashing him in the face with his left knee, which shatters his nose completely. He grabs him by what little hair he has left and throws him into the side of another dumpster and then slams his head into it. Hig-Life low blows him and tackles him back into the other dumpster again but this time he quickly follows up by lifting him up, running backwards and falling down so Niggins falls neck-first on the edge of the open dumpster. This takes a lot out of both of them, Hig-Life lays on the ground while Niggins tries to crawl away holding his throat, after he notices his attempted escape, he quickly crawls after him and grabs his foot but Niggins kicks him in the face and crawls a few more feet before getting to his feet and running, Hig-Life chases after him and swings from a ladder to a fire esacpe and kicks Niggins in the chest, but he doesn't land well and falls down on his back. After a moment, he crawls onto Niggins and starts punching him in the face, which breaks his nose and busts his lip, Niggins counters this by jamming his thumbs into his eyes and throws him off. Niggins grabs a dirty broom thats leaning against the wall next to him and breaks it over Hig-Life's back and then stabs the broken end of it into his shoulder and then round kicks him in the face which knocks him out. When Niggins returned to the arena, he finds that Higgins has already finished his match and left, Hig-Life wasn't seen for a very long time after this. Return to Compton. After disappearing for 6 years after a gang of angry niggers jumped a barricade and mugged him on national television. When he returned, he came back as an aggressive basketball player named "Hig-Life" who openly promoted anal rape and would often talk about it before and after games on the microphone, he was also known to deflate balls mid-game with a switchblade. Higgins was pissed about this and went to one of the games to confront him, but during Hig-Life's openning promo, he got so full of rage that he went against his orginal plan and ran onto the court and strangled him, the security guards pulls Hggins off of him and dragged him away while Hig-Life pulled his dick out and started jacking off in the middle of the court. After the game and his post match rape promo, he went back into the locker room and raped a restrained Higgins while the security guards watched, Death But things wouldn't go as well as he hoped, moments after raping Higgins multiple times in the backstage area, he stepped out into the alleyway to leave the arena when he bumped into a crazy black homeless man named Chickenstrip Jones who attempted to mug him for drug money, but when Hig-Life resisted, CSJ stabbed him a hundred times with his rusty switchblade and ran away while Hig-Life bled to death. Category:Racists